Death Blur
Death Blur is a genetically-engineered Dark BLU Scout created by BisonsWrath. He wears a Track Terrorizer, as well as RED Buck Turner All-Stars and Front Runner. He is only 90% the size of a regular Scout, and his voice has a slightly higher pitch. Background Death Blur is a result of the RED team's Enhanced Scout program, which involved duplicating Scout DNA, enhancing it with a serum, and then growing Scouts out of it. The catch was that a dose of the serum was to be injected into every piece of DNA, and the first one (The one that created Death Blur) got a considerable overdose, instantly ridding the REDs of a potential 100-Scout squad. The lead scientist deducted that this would give the Specimen considerable might, and went ahead regardless. However, the growing equipment was not designed for the sample, and brought the Scout to life with a teenage body, an unstable mind, and power beyond any previous test subject. However, the Test Subject escaped, and suffered a blackout near a BLU outpost. Dr. Übermensch arrived to examine him, and was successful in repairing the unexpected patient's brain. Grateful, the Scout joined the BLU team and proclaimed himself Death Blur. He quickly became a prominent fighter, and a member of Übermensch's Elite Strike Team. Behaviour and Personality Having the body and brain of a teenager, he certainly acts like one: Reckless and energetic. He tackles missions head-on, fears no one, and only takes orders from Dr. Übermensch as an act of gratitude. However, he has also developed a sense of duty, helping out his team-mates and pursuing the objective with responsibility. Due to this, he has become the dearest friend of some BLU Generals, especially Plasmaneer (This might be because he never asks for a dispenser.) Powers and Abilities Super Agility Death Blur is able to dodge bullets from several sources at once and control himself in mid-air with little effort, and his speed is yet to be matched (The only Freak who could potentially outrun him is Bat Pudding). He is also quite tenacious, able to run and fight for at least half an hour. Even after that limit passes, he can just take a refreshing sip of Bonk! and continue on like nothing happened. The Mega Winger Blur also possesses the most dangerous pistol of all time, shooting bullets at a high enough speed to tear through a Soldier. Should a bullet be left inside someone, it will deliver a fatal shock from the inside. Over9000-Rune Blade Death Blur's melee weapon of choice is a black sword that is capable of slashing through metal with ease. It is light and easy to wield, and was even used as a throwing weapon on several occasions. Insight Vision Death Blur is capable of examining an object, surface or building in a matter of seconds to locate an exploit an enemy's weakness, an optimal parkour route, or pretty much anything else. For example, the moment he realizes that Painis Cupcake opens his mouth a lot, he'll put a bullet into it. Blur Motion This is a limited-use ability that makes Blur glow purple and increases his speed so much, that he appears as an actual blur to enemies. From his point of view, everything except him is in slow motion, so in the 20 seconds that he is in this state, he can do a lot. This includes reversing the deadliest of projectiles, stopping multiple vehicles at once or punching an opponent so hard, they explode! There's just one catch: if he receives substantial damage during this period, the effect stops. Faults and Weaknesses Not that smart While he is a tricky opponent himself, he is usually not that hard to deceive. Some opponents have used this teenage trait of his multiple times. Relatively Weak Without the Blur Motion effect, Death Blur is quite weak, and (Apart from his battle-hardened arms and legs) is relatively fragile as well. While he easily dodges most attacks, those that DO hit him can hit very hard. Trivia *The creation of Death Blur marked his creator's first time using the powerful Ragdoll Resizer. Category:Scouts Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by BisonsWrath Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans